fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Oikinney (Future Timeline)
Andrew Oikonny, usually called only by his surname, is the nephew of Andross and his successor. He was originally part of the first incarnation of the Star Wolf team (which also consisted of Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and Pigma Dengar) and Azumi newest member of the team and is responsibility of sexual insulting assault Nikita before he was kicked out of the team for unknown reasons but rejoin the team again. And was friends with Karai until she ultimately betrayed He later started a rebellion on Fortuna consisting of Venomian soldiers that survived the Lylat Wars during the beginning of the Aparoid Invasion, and also supported the Anglar Empire during the Anglar Blitz. He formed a rivalry with Slippy Toad during the Lylat Wars. His dream is to finish the work of his late uncle, Andross. Biography Oikonny was originally as An algy, where he was a part of Star Wolf a strong enough he became friends with a girl named Karai and maybe Shinigami. eventually fell in love with her however as days went by she disappeared from her team as he becomes more suspicious about her for all that mad that she eventually double-crossed him by working with Star Fox and call her an ungrateful bitch. as time went by he would always attack Slippy as his first target. When shot down, he would usually yell "Uncle Andross!" Oikonny appears with the rest of Star Wolf in the missions Fichina or Bolse Defense Station. He is also seen in the "back entrance" to Venom where Star Wolf gets new ships. Andrew isn't heard from again until the aparoid wars, where he has taken control of the remains of Andross's fleet and declared war on Corneria. After plowing through his fleet and chasing all across Fortuna, Oikonny transforms his ship into what Falco calls an "Andross Wannabe" that is soon destroyed by an Aparoid. Oikonny survives and returns in Star Fox Command as an ally to the Anglars piloting the Death Crab. He is then defeated once again by Fox and his team. Lylat Wars he is an inexperienced pilot who only flies to try to follow in Andross' footsteps. In the game, it is shown that he and Slippy have a minor rivalry with each other, as other members have rivalries with other Star Fox members. Unlike the others', Andrew's conflict with Slippy has a foggy background. Andrew is similar to Slippy in that they are both below-average pilots. Sometime after Andross is killed, Oikonny resigns from Star Wolf (while pigma is kicked out), according to the official Star Fox Assault manual. His main focus becomes avenging his uncle and becoming emperor of Venom's fleet. Aparoid Invasion Oikonny, referred to in the game only by his last name (except for one brief moment before his defeat at the hands of an Aparoid boss, and even then only by himself), gathers Andross' remaining troops and forms a rebellion against the Cornerian Army. The Star Fox team tracks him down to the planet Fortuna, where his ship turns into a large likeness of himself (and resembles Andross, with hands with weak spots located on the palms). During this battle, Oikonny is unexpectedly shot down by an Aparoid Moth. He survives (if Command is believed to be canon), but isn't seen or directly mentioned again until Command however after wolf assist that he kidnapped Nikita to get personal information about her team however he successfully kidnap her which results of sexual torture and insulted Which cost nikita other half Azumi to become free by taking her DNA. personality Andrew is completely insane and wants to grow up just like his uncle Andross take over his Empire however he has a romantic side to his personality of becoming friends with a girl name karai aka miwa and had romantic feelings for her until she automatically double-cross him which caused his heart to go completely love to sour and secretly want revenge however he joined wolf team after he kick pigma out for his untrusting but later rejoined the team again however he appears to have a sexual is personality and completely takes no responsibility for sexual abuse / insulting Fox's teammates Nikita which accidentally created a replica of Nikita. Category:Evil Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Rivals Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Mature Content Category:Nikkikikizelons